


A4: Endgame

by Rareshipsgalore



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universes, Avengers - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Infinity Stones, Neburocket, Other, Pepperony - Freeform, Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sex, Smut, Soul Stone (Marvel), Starmora, Time Travel, Tony dies and everyone lives, WHY?!, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipsgalore/pseuds/Rareshipsgalore
Summary: After dat snap





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome here! We'll begin when the first trailer drops.


	2. Chapter 1: Quit screwing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I guessed the name right and guessed most of the trailer correctly. But I know why they didn't add my sweet Raccoon boi, it would've been too much pain so see Marvel do it. But that's why I'm here... btw this fic is only really based on the first trailer.  
> Sooooo... -shrugs- 
> 
> And if you want to see some other stuff, find me on Twitter at @leccobboibeeboop  
> And if your on YouTube, find my shared channel at AMALGAM STUDIOZ

(The MCU intro is silent, just like in infinity war.)

SOME PARKING LOT IN SAN FRANCISCO

 

"I used to be a respected scientist, had my name on the sides of buildings.", Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) said to his wife, Janet Van Dyne (Michelle Pfeiffer), "...now I got this." He motions toward Louis' van, with the Quantum Tunnel inside of it.

"You wanted a smaller Quantum Tunnel, this is... smaller.", Janet replies to him. 

The van's horn sounds, interrupting them.

"Whoa! Sorry, my bad!", Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) confesses as he leaves the driver's seat, wearing the Ant-Man 3.0 suit.

"Eh, I think it has some flare...", Janet remarks, finishing her conversation with Hank.

Scott primes the ignition for the tunnel and hops out of the vehicle, "Alright, controls online.", he states as he walks around back and Hank turns some knobs.

"Okay, the collection unit activates when you decouple it. It should automatically start absorbing Quantum Healing Particles.", Hope Pym Van Dyne (Evangeline Lilly) says as she hands a cylinder like device to Scott. He turns to Janet as she starts speaking.

"Also be sure you stay out of the tardigrade fields. They're cute but they'll eat you. Oh, and don't get sucked into a time vortex, we won't be able to save you."

Lang nodded and Hope walked over to her parents, who were next to sets of terminals, "Okay.", she started, "Going subatomic in five.", Scott's helmet closed around his head, "Four. Three. Two. One."

She flips a switch forward and Scott is sucked into the tunnel and he begins shrinking. He gives it a moment or two to let it happen. Last time he did this, weird things happened. Hopefully this time would be very different. As it stops, Hank comes on in his radio.

"Alright, Scott. This is a mic check." 

Scott forgets where the button to respond is for a second, then taps the side of his helmet, "Mic check One Two, One Two. How's everybody doing tonight in the Quantum Realm?!"

"Scott, we read you.", Hank replied, sounding a little annoyed yet relieved.

"I just want to make sure!", Lang said as he openned the device in two. A beautiful amount of raw energy swarming to it, then he closes it a few seconds later, "Particles secured for our new Ghost-friend!", he says.

Hope speaks on the other line, "Great! Preparing for re-entry in five. Four. Three-"

The line goes dead abruptly and Scott starts worrying.

"Hello?", he looks around his surroundings and decides to mess with them, "Ha ha, very funny... Hank, quit screwing around. You told me yourself, not to screw around."

Dead silence on the other end.

"Hank!" He calls out.

"Hope? Janet!", he's scared.

"Guys. Guys!", terrified.

"Seriously, don't joke around. Bring me up, let's go!", HORRIFIED.

"GUYS!!!"

Back outside of the Quantum Realm, 3 piles of dust finally lay at rest.

 

THE LANG HOUSEHOLD, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

 

Cassandra "Cassie" Lang (Abby Ryder Fortson) gets out of bed as her mom, Maggie Lang (Judy Greer) and her stepdad, James Paxton (Bobby Cannavale) shake the mattress and start tickling her. She runs downstairs and hears two things, the gi-Ant playing the drums and the national emergency alert on the television. When her parent and step-parent catch up with her, they both stare at the screen and at each other's eyes, wide with horror.

Paxton puts his hand on Maggie and says, "Fallout shelter, now...-"

Cassie turns around and sees as her Father's arm disintegrates and falls to dust on the ground, "Maggie, get Cas-!" Before he could finish, the rest of his body falls apart. The Maggie freezes up.

"P-P-Peanut..."

Cassie turns to her mother while tears threaten to leave her eyes.

"You go run off now and find your daddy, o-okay?", she says as her eyes roll back.

"Mommy!!!", Cassie yells as she sprints for her mom, who is now as still as a statue.

"I love you, Peanut..."

"Mom!", she exclaims as she hugs her mom, but when she does, she doesn't feel anything to hold. 

She looks in front of her and only sees dust fall to the floor.

And her mother's words echo throughout her head: "You go run off now and find your daddy, o-okay?"

So while her wet eyes still partially cloud her vision, she opens the front door and bolts outside.

Outside to a world of fear...

A world that needs heroes.

Heroes like her dad.


	3. Chapter 2: No matter how many hits I take.

(Mcu intro plays and transitions)  
WAKANDA

"Oh god...", Steven Rogers (Chris Evans) says after falling next to Vision's (Paul Bettany) corpse. He looks at his group if friends surrounding him.

"Th-this is my faul-", he's cut off by Natasha Romanov (Scarlet Johansson). 

"Don't even go there Steve, now's not the time. The battle's over, we lost. We need to-", this time she's cut off by Rogers.

"Search for survivors, tend to the wounded, and count the dead.", he says, finishing the sentence.

Rogers carefully places his arms under his newly dead/grey teammate and lifts him up.

Steve looks at them all individually as he assigns them tasks, "Nat, James, I need you both to try and get Banner out of the large exo-suit."

"On it.", Rhodey (Don Cheadle) says as he and Nat walk towards Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) and hits the chest plate of his own suit. Making it retract and fall flat against the ground beneath them with a loud THUD.

"Thor, I need you to take to the skies. We need a visual on any injured in the fields, okay?"

Thor (Chris Hemsworth) nods, "Y-yes, Captain." 

The god-like being takes a few steps towards his axe and stops. His hand starts to reach out for the only weapon they had that could pierce Thanos, but he stops his reaching.

"I-I do not feel worthy the wield this now...", he whispers to himself before he shoots off the ground with a crack of thunder and begins to survey the ground beneath him, while lightning bolts danced around and bounced off of his form.

Steve is in awe for a moment.

'Didn't think he could fly, much less use any of his powers without a hammer-like weapon...', Steve thought to himself.

He the turned to the raccoon that had arrived with Thor.

"And who might you be?", Rogers asked.

" 'm Rocket...", he (Bradley Cooper) replied with a sad and hopeless tone.

"Wish we'd met over more pleasant circumstances, but it's always nice to find another person who can help.", Steve said, trying to get this little guy in a more positive mood.

"Wha'daya need me to do?"

"You see that tower over there?", Steve says while motioning his head in the tower's general direction.

"Yeah?"

"Good, I need you to take Okoye here, and check if you can find the princess over there. Can you do that?"

"Sure.", Rocket responds. He looks down at his feet and picks up a paw-full of dust and shoves it in one of the pockets of his clothing. 

After that, he and Okoye (Danai Gurira) make for Birnin Zana's research facility.

Steve taps his earpiece, "After everyone is done, I need you all to meet me in the capital of the city."

"Got it."

"Copy."

"Understood."

He began walking with Vision's body.

 

2 HOURS LATER

 

After they had all gathered up, they were called to the throne room.

The vote was already decided by the time they entered the room. They were to be exiled immediately. Of course Okoye was to stay with her people. 

The group was given their jet and they took off.

The flight back to New York was a long and quiet one. None of them had even dared to mention a plan to solve this current issue.

When they got to the compound, they all went their separate ways.

Thor and Rocket hit the road, Rhodes went to handle things with the feds, Bruce left to go and inform the scientific community and one of his fellow colleagues, Otto Octavius (Mark Hamill) of what had just happened. Nat was the only one to stay with Rogers.

But they didn't speak to each for hours.

Hours turned to days.

Days turned to weeks.

And eventually, weeks turned into a month of absolutely not contact between one another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EARTH 1610

 

'Alright, let's do this one more time...

My name is Peter Parker, I was bitten by I radioactive spider.

And for ten years, I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city.

Again, and again. Again, and again, and again.

Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal. I did a Christmas album.

I have an excellent theme song... and a so-so popsicle.

I mean, I've looked worse.

But after everything, I still love being Spider-Man. I mean, who wouldn't?

So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back.

Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion...

... is me.

There's only ONE Spider-Man. And you're looking at him.', Peter Parker (Chris Pine) thinks to himself.

'And that's all been leading to this I guess?'

Spider-Man grabs onto the now rotating side of the collider and rides it, when he reaches a good height, he jumps off the giant rotating piece.

He shoots a web and uses the momentum of the collider to swing upwards. It works and be sticks himself to the ceiling. He crawls forward and hits the metal paneling.

"Is it here?", he punches a panel, "Nonono, nope, it's here."

He rips the panel away for better access, "Alright folks.", he sees that he's holding the drive upside down, "Gah, I always get this wrong."

Spider-sense kicks in, "Ohh boy.-"

Just then the Prowler shoots out towards him from nowhere. And they began to wrestle in the air.

Punch. Dodge. Elbow. Jab.

The Prowler kicks his chest and sends him flying into the rotating machinery. Peter lands against the metal hard, "I am so tired."

He jumps forward as Prowler landed in front of him and punched him in the jaw. Damn, that anti-grav tech was a pain in the ass. Then came a kick to his face, another punch.

He was then thrown backwards as Prowler kept trying to land a hard blow.

"I feel like you're mad at me!", he jokes while he constantly dodges. Prowler slashes his chest and lands a blow sending Peter between the machinery again.

He stops the moving parts, "That all you got?-"

He zips forward, but something huge lands on top of him. The Green Goblin roars at it's victim underneath. Peter is getting saliva all over his suit, "SOO GROSS!"

A moment later, a speaker comes on and an all to familiar voice comes on.

"Doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo, doo-doo-doobily-doo-doo-da. Watch out, here comes the Spider-Man! You like my new toy? It cost me a fortune, but hey, can't take it with you, right?", Wilson Fisk said from a neardby control room.

The Prowler jumps off the collider. Peter struggles.

"You came all this way, watch the test. It's a hell of a frickin' light show, you're gonna love this...", the Kingpin states.

The lights turn on as the machine gets louder.

"No. NO! Don't do this! STOP! You don't know what it can do, YOU'LL KILL US ALL!", Peter pleas.

A strange device is lowered in the center of the room and the test starts. The two beams collide, hard.

The room gets darker as the streams combine harshly. A woman shouts, "Multiple dimensions incoming! Three. Four. Five seperate dimensions! It's unstable, we should stop now!"

The collider room starts falling apart and Peter looks past the Goblin above him to see a piece of debris falling towards them.

"Hey, Norm! What's your take on head trauma?!"

The Goblin looks up as a piece of the ceiling hits his head. Stunning him as he falls.

"Tried ta warn ya...", he says, shooting a web to the shut-off point. The Goblin shakes itself awake and flies at Peter.

He catches Spider-Man with his clawed foot and crushes him. He then flies to the middle of the particle crashing point and shoves Peter between the steams.

"Goblin, no! Get him out of there!", Fisk yells.

Inside the collision point, Peter is pushed further into the now dark particles. He sees a beautiful web inside. He hears multiple voices. And sees different yet similar people. People like him. Like that kid. 

THE KID!

The clawed foot around him opens and he falls into the darkness, then to the large web. 

In a moment, he gathers speed and is now propelling to God-knows where. What looks like a portal now opens a few feet ahead of him and he shoots through it. 

As he exits the other side of this portal-thing, he sees a military compound a few meters below him.

The landing was really gonna hurt. 

Only one thing left to do now:

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Go check out my new transformers series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312219/chapters/40722410

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what yall think of me bringing Chris Pine into dis. This is just an extra story I thought I could include due to Pine's lack of screen time. So... yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
